Muja ec Pmeht
by lethal paine
Summary: Paine unwittingly laments over something that almost had been, the day after Rikku and Gippal get back together. [Paine's POV, RikkuxPaine]


Muja ec Pmeht  
by Seiri   
  
A/N: Just a short little romance rant that kept begging me to write it until I finally did to shut it up. This is actually the first fic in a set of two, this being the second one I wrote(taking place before the first one I wrote... I know, werid, don't ask). Not to mention that I rewrote this fic after finshing both, adding paragraphs that were more in character of Paine's POV, and taking a lot that weren't out.   
  
It's not in it's own little timeline or anything, just takes place sometime relatively after the end of the game, when you have to have see any of the special endings. To be honest, this fic was inspired my a song I hadn't heard for the longest time until I decided to hear it again because I was bored studying for midterms(which are now over! yeah!). It's Melanie C's (yes, that is one of the old Spice Girls, your point?). So, if your interested, look up the lyrics.   
  
**Square Enix** owns Final Fantasy X, FFX-2, and it's characters. I can only mess with em.  
  
If you don't like shoujo-ai (female/female) stories, please don't read this one. Thank you.  
  
----------------------   
  
  
  
The water drips down from the side of the glass as I watch it sit on hot metal of a hover. It was ice water. But just 10 minutes later, it's only warm water. My sight goes from the glass resting on the side of the hover over the sands of the desert... and over to her.   
  
  
It was stupid of me to think that it wouldn't happen.   
  
It my falut for getting my hopes up when I shouldn't have... to have to deal with it now.   
  
I wouldn't of had to if I haven't been so stupid...   
  
But, it just felt so right at the time.   
  
How could something that felt so right be wrong?   
  
I'm nearly ashamed of myself for what I've done, looking back on it. It was only two days ago. Because... things are different now, different from how I had hoped they would be anyway.   
  
But why can't I get rid of this stupid... hurt. It hurts, I admit it... It feels like the sun should be thrown away, the stars put out... and have it rain forever, like the Thunder Plains or something. Smudge the clouds into one gray mass... the same shape of the feeling I have now.   
  
All this poetic crap sounds so stupid...   
  
I guess... I just don't understand it. After what happened... between us, ... how could she just move on and get back together with him? I suppose I feel cheated somehow. Then again, how can someone feel cheated from something they never had? It wasn't much of anything anyway... just a few moments.   
  
... A few moments when nothing in my life seemed so right. And I don't think that's happened before.   
  
I shouldn't be lamenting. It's weak.   
  
I have to get over it. But I didn't think getting over it was going to be so difficult. It was only a few moments...   
  
... then again, so much can happen in the short time it takes to fire of a gun.   
  
  
I know this, but... why does it bother me so much? Should it really? If I were to go out there and lable this as something like... _love_, then shouldn't I be happy for her? Happy that she's found someone, because she'll be happy now?   
  
Or maybe that's it. Maybe the reason why it's bothering me is because she didn't find him... she re-found him. And there's a voice in the back of my head telling me I told ya so. But then I just didn't think... it was too long ago, the fact that I didn't know the details kept me back from making any asumptions. Maybe I just didn't want to think about the details.   
  
I feel myself go rigid and my fist clench.   
  
If this keeps up... she'll notice, she always does. Why is that? What is it about me that makes her so interested? I didn't even know I felt the way I did... but when I did... it just felt so right.   
  
Or maybe it's the fact that I thought I knew them both. I was so sure at one point in time or another that I knew them. Mostly. And I just hadn't seen this coming... but then again maybe I just didn't want to see it!   
  
I'm angry at myself for being so blind.   
  
  
Muja ec pmehtLove is blind. -that's an Al Bhed saying, isn't it? Does that make me some sightless fool running around believing in miracles?   
  
Maybe I'm thinking about this too much.   
  
I should just stop thinking about it, it's a start of moving on.   
  
.....   
  
It shouldn't be this hard to stop thinking about it!   
  
It's not as if this is a monumental event in my life!   
  
I'm gonna have to put off digging for now... I'm heading back to the airship, before anyone asks and I end up saying something I'll regr-   
  
  
  
Not a monumental event..... Or is it?   
  
  
  
So, Paine... What's up?   
  
.... Nothing, I have to head back to the airship...   
  
Aw, come on! I know you have something your hiding... her thin but soft and moist lips came together in a pout, and I rushed passed her. Damn it!   
  
She's following me... onto the airship. Please, just leave me alone... I don't think I can handle this...   
  
Rikku, listen -can't you-   
  
Aw! No! What's wrong?! she demanded, stepping up too close to me, running her thumb over my cheek -whiping away tears. Shock registers in my brain -I was crying?!   
  
Please just _leave_...   
  
  
  
You poopie! ... Meynliar.   
  
I shifted my weight from one leg to the other when she shuffled up a step closer then before... her breath brushing past my face...   
  
CuSo? I bit my tongue. I wasn't supposed to say that. What's wrong with-   
  
A tanned hand found it's way to the wall just next to my head as I felt the remainder of my tears replaced by those lips...   
  
Wait, what?! What's going-   
  
Before my brain can intrupt my actions again, I realize that those same lips are still caressing my face... Air deeply fills my lungs. My hands move themselves up to see how the flesh of her waist felt, even through the gloves...   
  
Maybe the past two days since then were only a bad dream...   
  
Butterfly kisses make their way up my neck, the only thing that matters is the contact we're making because... I don't know how long this will last -dream or not. My fingers explore the base of her spine, memorizing how it dips. The movement of her hips as she moves her legs...   
  
It has to be one of the few times I find body parts beautiful.   
  
By now her mouth has replaced just her lips, and I pull the warmth of her body closer. Just as she pulls her head up for her mouth to find mine, the ship's engine revvs and throws us off.   
  
Shock once again registers in my system as I look around the engine room, curiousity and confusion replacing bliss.   
  
Just as I'm about to voice my thoughts, I turn back to her... and she's gone.   
  
  
----------   
  
Yep, it ends pretty abruptly. It's compainion fic doesn't really go into what happens after this either, it's a time jump. So, don't worry to much about it, I'll leave it up to you.   
  
This story's companion fic is called Pineapple, just so you know.  
  
Thanks for reading. *bows*


End file.
